Aesa Saras
Aesa Saras (のサラス Aesa Sarasu) or more likely known by her Designated Moniker, the Queen of Blades (刃の女王, Ha Joō). She is ranked among the Paladins as Paladinus Primus, (aka Paladin I), being the highest classed of the Holy Decimo. Appearance: Aesa embodies that of a beautiful, young woman within her late 20's early 30's. Aesa embodies both beauty and terror within a single form. Having both a lusciously curved, well-proportioned figure along with a well-toned muscular structure, Aesa's body is nothing short of perfection in the eyes of the beholder. With long, silky blonde hair that reaches down past the small of her back, is combed aside to "frame" her fair complexioned face, with captivating blue-silver eyes that can shift to animal inverted slits and yellow colored irises. Aesa's uniform is atypical of most female Paladins, having a pair large metalic pauldrons that are linked around her neck and holding up her cloak behind herself along with the large Seelenbracher blade. She has a curiass-skirt of metal "leaves" around her waistline, along with a pair of metalic boots, all of which are surprisingly light and durable. The majority of her uniform is covered in a comfortable second-skin body suit that acts as a rejuvenating defensive shield and rapid spiritual absorbant. Personality: Aesa is often seen as an intimidating force of nature, met with righteous fury and divine judgement for all those within her sight. However, despite all of her ferocious reputation preceding her as well as her ranking being the most dangerous and effective of the Holy Decimo, she is quite casual and polite when not "On-Duty". She's even seen as an angel to some of the outlying poorer provinces of Aether, as she treats them all with kindness and compassion as if they were her own family. While in the Capital, where her headquarters and the majority of the military is found, she is more passive and restrained with her words, never one for insults or jocular banter when in the presence of her superiors and associates. For this reason, Aesa sometimes has run into problems with her more cold, distasteful characters of her Paladin kin and comrades act the way they do within her watch. Mostly it is the Paladinus Quatuor, aka Paladin IV that has a distinct hatred for Aesa's near polar opposite attitude and standards, which is mostly unknown to her, as she hadn't partaken in the incident with Ariana Sophia, the former Paladinus Primus. Aesa's darker side is only shown when those of truly cruel lot openly enjoy their sinful deeds, especially if they were to be preformed in front of her. She also shows no hesitation or mercy to her prey when she hunts them, slaying or crippling them without question as a matter of absolute loyalty and duty she has to her Order and the Aethian Military itself. When she glares at anyone, it is said her eyes almost appear to be the eyes of a Demon, sending chills down the most cruelest and twisted entities alive and striking terror into the hearts of lesser spirits and mortals. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Overwhelming Spiritual Power: One of Aesa's strongest attributes is her attainment of daunting Spiritual Power, nearly incomparable to any other Paladin who's joined the initiative in the span of the last two centuries, being declared the Paladinus Primus for the entiriety. The only one who ever compared to her equally by Spiritual Power and Energy was Ariana Sophia, the former Paladinus Vize(aka Paladin II). She has once been compared to the Knight Commander, Elizabeth Stronghelm, having such control and deft potency in the utilization of her Spiritual Energy in both practical and ingenious methods of combat and defense. Her Spiritual Pressure at times, can feel dominating towards those of weakened opponents, making her appear much more collosal and terrifying up close or within proximity, if not strangulating physically to those of weak Spiritual Power. Swordsmanship Grandmastery: Aesa's number one attribute among all of her others, as well as where her moniker came from, was the ability to effortlessly defeat opponents with just her sword. Capable of maneuvering a 400 kilo (ie. 800 lbs) blade with lightning reflexes that are nearly indiscernable to the naked eye, Aesa's utilization of the sword allows her to achieve frightening, if not nigh impossible feats with her Seelenbracher that not many other Paladins can do with their normal weapons. A simple parry from Aesa can successfully divert military-grade artillery Kidō rounds, as well as split a good city block of landscape with a single, focused swordstroke with ease. She's even defeated fellow Paladins with ease in her special Dueling and Fencing classes she holds for her fellow comrades on occasion, truly displaying her effortless skill and lethal focus she has with the sword. Incredible Physical Attributes: As a Paladin, having ascended or augmented levels of physical power is to be expected. Aesa's however, is on another scale entirely. Bred to be the answer in the event a entity on Knight Commander Stronghelm's caliber threatened their lands or was a traitor amongst them, Aesa would be the swiftest response. With augmented reflexes that can outmaneuver nearly six well-trained Captain-Class opponents, if not two Elite '''Captains or what would be called, "Unique Powers," Aesa would be able to outmaneuver and counter with athletic poise and grace. To her brothers and sisters within the '''Paladin '''initiative, Aesa can appear like a wraith when moving, capable of subduing her enemies with a single blow before the fight really starts, or crush them with immense physical force. Having purposely made her Seelenbracher nearly 800 lbs in weight, Aesa had trained and honed her physical prowess to be undoubtedly one of the strongest of the '''Holy Decimo as well as capable of matching most Knight Captains in physical prowess. Hollow Blood: While this is a factor for every successful initiation of a Paladin, one thing is known about Aesa is that her incredible controlled, focused power over the innate Hollow blood that flows through her veins allows her to increase her ability to fight indefinitely longer, supliment lost or stolen Spiritual Power, and instaneously regenerate at high speeds. It was once said that there was an anonymous donor of specialized, pure Hollow DNA and blood that made the Paladin program possible, as well as making the Holy Decimo wield indefinitely strong Hollow-based techniques and powers. This power, however, is restricted to a certain extent and can only be released when certain physical and spiritual criteria are met for the Paladin itself to utilize it. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Seelenbracher: Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Aesa's Appearance is inspired by the Popular Anime/Manga series, Claymore '''character, '''Teresa the Faint Smiler. *Aesa's is rooted from the Greek goddess Aesa 'who personified ''Destiny ''or ''Fate. *The Designated Moniker Aesa uses, '''the Queen of Blades, is a reference to the Starcraft ''character, '''Sarah Kerrigan'. Quote(s): Category:Paladin Category:Royal Aethian Corps Category:Elizabeth Stronghelm